Don't Know What To Do (Japanese ver.)
|image = KTL Japan Digital Cover.jpg |mainartist1 = BLACKPINK |released = October 16, 2019 |recorded = 2019 |genre = Dance, Rock |length = 3:22 |album 1 = Kill This Love -JP Ver.- |label = YGEX |lyric = Teddy |music = Teddy, 24, Brian Lee, Bekuh BOOM |arrange = |credits = |creditslink = |prevtrack = Kill This Love (Japanese ver.) |nexttrack = Kick It (Japanese ver.) |audio = }}"Don't Know What To Do (Japanese ver.)" is the Japanese version of the song "Don't Know What To Do" by South Korean girl group BLACKPINK. It is the second track in the group's second Japanese studio album Kill This Love -JP Ver.-. Audio Spotify Lyrics |-| Japanese = ちょっと 誰か時間止めて もっと 君とズレてくから だって 笑っても嘘っぽい もう 自分が可哀想 大丈夫って言ったけど Don't know what to do without you 一人きりで描いた 君の記憶は Blue 私だけ 変われない 新しい 今日なのに すべて ダメで 無理で 苦しくて I don’t know what to do without you Yeah, hey, hey I don’t know what to do without you Yeah, hey, hey I don’t know what to do without you, uh, uh, uh You, uh, uh, uh You, uh, uh, uh You know, I don’t know what to do Don’t know what to do みんな 失うのに出会う きっと 私達もそうでしょ 電話とか期待して ソワソワしちゃってバカみたい チクタク鳴る時計の音が やけに虚しい 平気なフリしても Don't know what to do without you 鏡の中の私 映るリップは Blue 私だけ 変われない 新しい 今日なのに すべて ダメで 無理で 苦しくて Don’t know what to do I don’t know what to do without you Yeah, hey, hey I don’t know what to do without you Yeah, hey, hey I don’t know what to do without you, uh, uh, uh You, uh, uh, uh You, uh, uh, uh You know, I don’t know what to do Don’t know what to do without you 大丈夫って言ったけど Don't know what to do without you 一人きりで描いた 君の記憶は Blue |-| Romanization = Don’t know what to do without you Don’t know what to do I don’t know what to do without you Yeah hey hey I don’t know what to do without you Yeah hey hey I don’t know what to do without You you you You know I don’t know what to do Don’t know what to do Don’t know what to do without you Don’t know what to do I don’t know what to do without you Yeah hey hey I don’t know what to do without you Yeah hey hey I don’t know what to do without You you you You know I don’t know what to do Don’t know what to do Don’t know what to do without you |-| English = Can someone stop time for a bit I feel like a big mistake just happened I tried to laugh it off awkwardly But I pity myself aI say I am fine but Don’t know what to do without you I am left alone in this trivial place I picture your memories, they’re blue People change Why am I like this On a pretty day like this How is everything difficult Don’t know what to do I don’t know what to do without you Yeah hey hey I don’t know what to do without you Yeah hey hey I don’t know what to do without You you you You know I don’t know what to do Don’t know what to do Like people who came and went I guess we just weren’t meant to be Wondering if the phone might ring I hate myself for anticipating uselessly The tick tock of my clock is Especially bothering me I might seem totally fine but Don’t know what to do without you I wonder if my feelings will be shown in the mirror The lips I’ve drawn are blue I’m comfortable alone I’m just like that On a pretty day like this How is everything difficult Don’t know what to do I don’t know what to do without you Yeah hey hey I don’t know what to do without you Yeah hey hey I don’t know what to do without You you you You know I don’t know what to do Don’t know what to do I say I am fine but Don’t know what to do without you I am left alone in this trivial place I picture your memories, they’re blue Trivia *It is the second track in the album Kill This Love -JP Ver.-. Video Gallery Kill This Love (Japan Version)|Official Audio Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Japanese songs Category:2019 releases Category:Kill This Love -JP Ver.-